Modern aircraft rely heavily on the use of cargo containers of standardized dimension to maximize both the aircraft's cargo carrying capacity and to expedite the loading and unloading of cargo contained in such containers. Specifically, air cargo is typically loaded into containers whose external dimensions closely match the cargo area defined within the fuselage of a given aircraft. The loaded containers are thereafter themselves loaded onto and secured within the aircraft's cargo area. In this manner, cargo may be quickly and safely loaded onto and secured within the aircraft, with the further benefit that the cargo is somewhat further protected by the container from in-flight hazzards, such as in-flight shifting due to air turbulence.
One prior art air cargo container is an aluminum monocoque structure which is typically cubic or roughly cubic in shape. At least one side wall of the container typically has an opening which provides access to the interior of the container. The opening is usually covered with a door which may itself include a rigid or semi-rigid panel or a flexible material such as fabric or netting. The prior art teaches use of tamper-resistant closure mechanisms on such prior art containers by which to provide increased security for the cargo stored within the container, and to further prevent unauthorized persons from tampering with the cargo after the container has been duly inspected for the presence of contraband.
Another prior art cargo container includes a frame or pallet and a cargo-encapsulating sealable bag. After the cargo is loaded within the bag atop the pallet, the bag is sealed and air is drawn from within the bag to collapse the bag about the cargo. In this manner, the bag is drawn closely around the cargo to thereby reduce the overall dimensions of the container while further serving to reduce the possibility of cargo shifting within the container during flight. The removal of air from within the bag further serves to remove moisture, thereby reducing the likelihood of deleterious condensation during flight which might otherwise result from the relatively lower temperatures encountered in the unheated cargo areas of many aircraft. As a further advantage, the air drawn from within the container may be analyzed for purposes of detecting the presence of contraband in the cargo.
Unfortunately, the tamper-resistant closure mechanisms of known air cargo containers and, indeed, the relatively-light construction of the such known containers themselves, are no match for determined thieves or terrorists who would tamper with an air cargo container before it is loaded onto an aircraft. More significantly, however, such known containers are incapable of providing an unambiguous indication to the aircraft loadmaster, flight crew or the like whether or not tampering has occurred after original inspection of the container.